Poison Pen
by whitest angel
Summary: Cansado de que el Profeta destroce su reputacion, Harry ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Solo que, para ello, ha sacado a relucir su lado Slytherin. TRADUCCION de GenkaiFan
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry se ha hartado de ver su reputación hecha trizas en el Profeta y decide hacer algo al respecto. Solo que decide aprovechar su lado Slytherin para arreglar las cosas.

Disclaimer: El equipo y el reparto de Harry Potter pertenece a JKR. Frau y yo no los poseemos. Sin embargo, si no reconoces el personaje, entonces todas las papeletas son de que sea un personaje original que Frau y yo hemos creado para ayudar con la historia. Habrán algunas estadísticas creadas a partir de licencia artística Este disclaimer completo solo aparecerá en el primer capitulo y os remitiremos a el a menudo.

Parejas: No habrán emparejamientos en esta historia ahora mismo, y puede cambiar según como se desarrolle la historia. Los reviews son bienvenidos, las hogueras no. Todas las sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta y pueden o no ser usadas. -GF y Frau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 1: Querido editor

La reportera del Profeta Emily Anderson estaba entrando a la oficina del editor jefe, cuando un trozo de pergamino arrugado pasó volando por su lado.

-¿Que pasa, Lord Charles? ¿Otra queja? La atractiva morena preguntó mientras iba a recogerlo. Alisándolo, tarareaba mientras leía.

_"Querido Editor, _

_He estado leyendo el Profeta todo el verano y estoy confuso. ¿Sois un periódico o una revista rosa? ¿Disfrutáis imprimiendo artículos que no tienen sentido? ¿Donde esta vuestro profesionalismo y el orgullo de imprimir las noticias de forma verídica? _

_¿Porque estoy preguntando unas preguntas algo impertinentes? Bueno, todo eso de hacer campaña en contra de un adolescente hace que me pregunte. ¿De que estáis ustedes y el Ministerio de Magia asustados? Quiero decir, venga, Harry Potter tan solo tiene quince años. Veo menos noticias negativas sobre Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado que lo que imprimís sobre Harry Potter. _

_¿Se sienten ustedes y el ministerio tan inseguros? ¿Donde están los hechos? ¿Las noticias solidas reportadas? Todo lo que imprimís esta conseguido de oídas y conjeturas que van desde nombrar santo a Harry Potter, hasta hacerlo tan censurable como Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. De verdad, no podéis tenerlo de las dos formas. ¿De donde, en nombre de Merlín, conseguís la información?¿O la estáis inventando sobre la marcha? Si ese es el caso, las leyes sobre la difamación no se aplican aquí? ¡Si estuvierais escribiendo sobre mi, mis padres os denunciarían! Solo porque Potter no tiene a nadie que hable por el, no significa que sea presa fácil. Si fuerais a imprimir la mitad de los rumores sobre Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, seguramente no tendríais un periódico donde imprimirlo. _

_¿Le ha preguntado alguien a Potter cual era su versión de la historia? Lo único que habéis publicado fue "El señor Potter no esta disponible para responder". Esa es la salida fácil ¿Donde están aquellos que son conocidos por ser sus amigos y compañeros? ¿Porque no los entrevistasteis? ¿Tiene miedo el ministerio de lo que puedan decir? ¿Quien manda en su periódico, ustedes o el Ministerio? ¿Es el termino "prensa libre" un mito?_

_Bueno, como alumno de Hogwarts, déjeme que le comente algo sobre lo que he visto de Harry Potter. He tenido algunas clases con Potter y debo decirle que el Potter que ustedes describen en sus artículos y el que veo en Hogwarts son totalmente diferentes. _

_Así que, por favor, dígame, ¿de verdad estáis imprimiendo la verdad como un periódico respetable esta obligado a hacer? ¿O estáis publicando la verdad según los mandatos del ministerio? _

_Sobre todo el debate de si Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado esta de vuelta o no, soy neutral. Esta carta no es sobre eso, sino mas sobre el uso erróneo del poder de la prensa. Supongo que lo que estoy preguntando es si estáis imprimiendo las noticias necesarias para mantener a vuestros lectores informados de los eventos recientes, o si os estáis rebajando a los niveles mas bajos de los cazadores de rumores buscando su excitación diaria. _

_Os reto a que publiquéis mi carta. Si no, sabre cuanto miedo le tenéis a la verdad y a los poderes que son._

_ Oliver Twist"_

¿Sabes, el chico tiene su razón - dijo, mirando a su jefe.

Lord Charles Witherspoon el cuarto, Editor Jefe del Profeta Diario, bufó:

-Y si publico esa carta, el viejo Fudge nos cerraría No nos podemos permitir antagonizarlo. Mira, Anderson, se que has pasado don años en el otro lado del charco, pero sigo diciéndote que aquí las cosas van de otra forma.

-Como si no lo supiera. - suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ya tuvo sus encontronazos con el pesado ministro antes. - Bueno, ¿puedo quedarme esto? Puede que tenga una idea de como contestar las preguntas del chaval y sacarnos del patíbulo - se quedó pensativa por un momento, releyendo la carta - ¿Alguna oportunidad de que el chaval sea el mismo Potter?

Lord Charles sacudió la cabeza

-Según todos los datos, Potter es un estudiante mediocre con una inteligencia promedio. Lo cual es extraño en si mismo, ya que sus dos padres eran magos excepcionales.

-Cierto, gracias lord Charles. Así que, ¿quien piensa que pudo haberlo escrito? - preguntó.

Lord charles se encogió de hombros.

-Twist no es un apellido sangre-pura, así que puede que sea un nacido de muggles o un mestizo con relaciones muggles.

"Idiota", Emily puso los ojos en blanco. Luego sonrió maliciosamente "también puede ser que tenga razón, la mayoría de los sangre-pura no son capaces de pensar por si mismos y muy pocos saben sobre Dickens" volviendo a su escritorio, jugó con la carta encima de la superficie lisa, pensando. "sin embargo, conozco exactamente a la persona que quizás quiera ver esto."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xeno Lovegood estaba ocupado trabajando en su ultimo descubrimiento sobre las costumbres de emparejamientos del Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Oh? Muy buenos días, señorita Anderson. - dijo Xeno mientras hacia pasar a la morena reportera a su despacho. - ¿Como la puedo ayudar?

-Tengo una carta que Lord Charles estaba reacio a publicar y me preguntaba si le gustaría echarle una ojeada.

Ahora, Xeno Lovegood podía aparentar ser un excéntrico para mucha gente, pero una de las cosas en las que era bueno era en reconocer una buena historia cuando la veía. Una de las razones por las cuales empezó con el Quisquilloso fue para ser capaz de escribir la verdad en sus muchas formas, como también para decir lo que quería sin miedo a la censura.

Mientras leí a la carta, levantó una ceja, y luego la otra. "Por Merlín" pensó "esto soltará el kneazle entre los puffskeins".

-Así que al Profeta le hicieron las preguntas duras e incumplieron su responsabilidad con el publico. - rió suavemente.

Emily Anderson sonrió maliciosamente

-Ya pensaba yo que lo vería de la misma forma.

OooooOOoOOOOOoOOOOOoooOoOoooO

Harry Potter estaba molesto con el mundo mágico en general y con Dumbledore en particular. El director, en su infinita sabiduría, decidió que Harry estaría mas seguro con sus familiares una vez mas este año.

"Y no nos olvidemos del bueno del viejo Fudge, quien se negó a creer que Voldemort había vuelto. Si, claro" pensó mientras miró con odio a la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Estaba, por supuesto, cerrada por fuera con el dentro. "Y luego Dumbledore decidió que no era seguro para mi recibir las noticias y canceló mi suscripción al Profeta. ¡Muy bien hecho, Dumbledore! ¡Mantengamos al Chico de Oro en la ignorancia! No es que necesite saber lo que esta pasando. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si tuviera un Gilipollas Oscuro detrás de mi que quiera matarme" (NT: en original es Dark Wanker que también podría traducirse como "pajillero oscuro").

Lentamente, una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de Harry. Que mal que el viejo tonto no se dio cuenta de que habia encontrado una forma de evitar todas sus restricciones. Antes de irse de Hogwarts, el Chico de Oro de Gryffindor echó mano de una técnica digna de un Slytherin. Pidió ayuda al único ser de Hogwarts que le era leal únicamente a el – Dobby. El elfo domestico, ahora secretamente atado a el, haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su héroe y señor favorito.

Así, este verano, cuando Harry no estaba trabajando como un elfo domestico el mismo, Dobby se aseguró de que todas las necesidades personales de Harry estaban cumplidas sin que el ministerio o Dumbledore lo supieran. Se ve que la magia de los elfos domésticos estaba fuera de los detectores del MdM y no estaba restringida pro ningún tipo de barrera.

Cuando Dobby usó el hechizo de levitación en el segundo curso de Harry, hizo que imitara la firma magia de Harry, haciendo así que pareciese culpable de la hazaña. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba enmascarando la magia que usaba en Privet Drive por lo cual Harry le estaría eternamente agradecido. No había perdido ninguna comida desde que se había ido de Hogwarts, y Dobby le ayudaba con sus muchas tareas en la casa también Sus familiares no eran siquiera conscientes de la presencia de Dobby, para el alivio de Harry.

Harry, ademas, tenia una forma de recibir las noticias y de comunicarse cuando deseara. Así que, que si estaba semi-encarcelado, viviendo en una sola habitación, si a eso se le podría llamar vida, en la misma casa con tres muggles muy asustados de la magia. Con la ayuda de Dobby, Harry era capaz de ir y venir como deseara, y nadie, mago o muggle, era consciente de ello.

-Harry Potter, señor- se oyó una voz aguda cerca de su cintura.

Harry sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada de sus deberes de Pociones. Otra cosa por la cual tenia que agradecerle a Dobby; era extraño como las cosas no podían quedarse dentro de un baúl cerrado con llave cuando habia un elfo domestico cerca.

-¿Si, Dobby?

-El diario no publicó su carta. Pero si que mandaron una respuesta.

-¿Ah, si? - Harry cogió el periódico y lo revisó con la mirada. Una lenta sonrisa se le formo mientras leía. - ¡Esto es perfecto!

Un pequeño anuncio en la sección de editoriales rezaba: "Para Oliver Twist. Hemos tomado sus preguntas en cuenta. Hemos oído que el Quisquilloso esta buscando artículos interesantes como los suyos, por lo tanto, le hemos reenviado a su equipo.- El equipo de la editorial del Profeta Diario."

-Dobby, necesito que me procures una subscripción para el Quisquilloso, bajo el nombre de Oliver Twist. Haz que me lo envíen a mi caja postal privada por ahora. Prepararé algo con los goblins en el futuro. - le mandó Harry, dejando el periódico al lado.

-¿Dumblydore esta vigilando su correo aun? -preguntó Dobby, retorciendo sus dedos.

Harry suspiró y asintió: - Esta hasta guardando a Hedwig en Hogwarts. Dice que no es seguro para ella viajar.

-Dumblydore esta siendo malo, amo Harry, señor.

-Por eso te pedí que me crearas la caja postal. ¿Aun tienes la llave?

La cabeza de Dobby se movió arriba y abajo a gran velocidad – Si, amo Harry, señor. Dobby la mantiene segura.

-Perfecto. - sonrió maliciosamente.

Desde la Escuela Primaria, el joven mago había escondido su verdadera naturaleza y potencial del mundo. Los Dursley no aceptaban que el fuese mejor que su precioso Dudders, así que Harry tuvo que bajar sus notas aposta. También pasó que Dudley y su banda tenían una reacción alérgica a las bibliotecas y los libros, lo cual las hacía sus escondites favoritos. Así que los libros se convirtieron en los amigos que Dudders le negaba.

Por supuesto, cuando creyó que estaba libre de tal opresión, descubrió que estaba igual de atrapado por la opinión que el mundo mágico tenia de el. Así que Harry decidió mantener sus verdaderos talentos aquí también

No pensaba que Hermione, ni Ron, supieran realmente lo inteligente que era, y por mucho que los quisiera, no podía dejarlos saber. Hermione estaba orgullosa de sus conocimientos y de ser la primera en todo, y sabía que se la molestaría que el lo hiciera mejor que ella. Ron, por el otro lado, era un imbécil celoso para empezar, y no quería nada mas que vaguear. Así que Harry decidió usar el nivel de habilidad de Ron como una guía para evitarse cualquier problema.

Así que, que mas daba si entregaba ensayos mediocres, ¿que importaba a la larga? No estaba seguro de que viviría lo suficiente como para llegar a ser un adulto, si lo consideraba bien. Entre las estúpidas pruebas de Dumbledore en las habilidades de autopreservacion de Harry, la hostilidad de Snape y la determinación del viejo Tom en matarlo, la esperanza de vida de Harry no aparentaba ser demasiado larga o demasiado placentera.

Por eso escribió al Profeta. Estaba cansado de que el periodicucho chismoso restregara su reputación por el barro. Si fuera un adulto, los estaría demandando por difamaciones. No era tan tonto como la gente pensaba que era, sabia que si firmaba con su propio nombre, tendría a toda la gente de la faz de la Tierra le saltaría al cuello por su desfachatez. Eso probando el Profeta como cierto en los ojos de todo el mundo mágico

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily sonrió cuando leyó la siguiente edición del Quisquilloso. La carta de Oliver Twist aparecía como editorial de primera página. Xeno Lovegood imprimió la carta del adolescente palabra por palabra, y su respuesta no tenia precio.

_ "Querido señor Twist,_

_ Desgraciadamente, nuestro estimado competidor, el Profeta Diario, se negó a publicar su carta por razones propias. Solo ellos pueden contestar a sus minuciosas preguntas, me temo que yo no puedo contestar por ellos._

_ Sin embargo, estaría mas que feliz de intentar contestar sus preguntas mas intrigantes. Puede que no consiga contestarlas completamente, pero lo intentaré._

_ La verdad, me temo que es un termino relativo en el mundo mágico La verdad de un hombre es, tristemente, la mentira de otro. El Profeta debe seguir las ordenes de la autoridad, mientras que yo sigo las ordenes de aquellos que buscan la verdad. A pesar de que tengo menos lectores, espero que tengan una mente mas liberal._

_ Su comentario sobre Harry Potter reflejan los de mi hija, que da la circunstancia de que esta un año tras el en Hogwarts. Según ella, Harry Potter esta mas interesado en el Quidditch y en la seguridad de sus amigos que en llamar la atención sobre si mismo. Como mucho, el Sr. Potter tiende a intentar ocultarse de la gente que en buscar atención._

_ Hasta donde yo se, a nosotros los periodistas, se nos ha pedido que no busquemos al Sr. Potter dado que el actualmente esta disfrutando del verano con su familia. Así que almenos que oigamos algo directamente de el, no tenemos mas remedio que decir: "El Sr. Potter no esta disponible para contestar en este momento", ya que eso es cierto._

_ Solo en América puede encontrar verdadera libertad para la prensa. Tal y como yo lo entiendo, ese es uno de los muchos privilegios básicos garantizados por las leyes de su tierra. Deberé buscarlo, pero pienso que el Profeta es un periódico de patrocinio privado y debe, por lo tanto, responder antes sus patrocinadores. Si sus patrocinadores no tienen ningún problema con lo que es escrito, entonces, puede estar seguro de que aparecerá en sus paginas._

_ Sus preguntas, Sr. Twist, llegan en un momento en el que debemos revisar muchas de nuestras creencias y lealtades. Espero haber contestado algunas de sus preguntas satisfactoriamente. Si no, le invito que me responda y empecemos un dialogo entre los dos._

_ Xeno Lovegood_

_Editor jefe_

_El Quisquilloso."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aqui viene la loca de nuevo. Esta vez me ha dado por traducir una muy buena historia que vi por ahi en internet, y como se que hay gente cuyo ingles es flojo, como mi querida beta, pensé en hacerles este regalo.

Ademas, mi historia propia, esta en manos de mi beta, y yo tengo un pequeño bloqueo, rezo para que traduciendo se me pase.

Prometo traducir vuestros reviews para que las autoras los lean y disfruten.

Espero que no os molesten las pequeñas faltas, esta vez no cuento con mi beta, que ya tiene lo suyo con las nosecuantas paginas uqe le di para revisarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ver capitulo 1. Los reviews son bienvenidos, las hogueras no.

Capitulo 2: Primera Sangre

Emily Anderson estaba delante de la puerta del despacho de Lord Charles, mirando fieramente a los dos corpulentos aurores que hacían guardia delante y que le negaban la entrada. Detrás de la puerta cerrada del despacho, se oían las voces alzadas del ministro y de Lord Charles, junto con una aniñada y afectada voz que literalmente rezumaba veneno.

Bruscamente, la puerta se abrió y el Ministro Fudge y una mujer desagradablemente parecida a un sapo salieron molestos.

-Encontraras a quien haya filtrado esa carta al Quisquilloso, Witherspoon, o te dejaré sin trabajo. Y conozco a mas de uno que aprovecharía esa oportunidad. - amenazó Fudge, encasquetándose un sombrero verde en su cabeza.

Con un corto asentimiento por parte de los aurores, Emily se escurrió dentro del despacho de Lord Charles. Encontró a su jefe tomándose una poción calmante seguida de un whisky de fuego.

-Por Merlín, ¿de que iba todo eso? - preguntó.

El gesticuló para que ella entrara y se sentara. Sacó su varita y lanzó varios hechizos. De lo que ella pudo ver, eran hechizos antiespias y silenciadores.

-Bueno, señorita Anderson, -dijo Charles – se ve que a nuestro querido ministro no le ha gustado el hecho de que alguien ha tenido el valor de desafiar lo que se dice en el Profeta. Cuando le dije que había tirado la carta y que alguien ha tenido que encontrarla, digamos que no ha estado demasiado contento.

Emily suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Eso significa que necesito encontrar otro puesto?

-De ninguna manera. -la aseguró- Eres una de mis mejores reporteras. De todas formas, yo estaría lejos de Skeeter. Ella es la favorita lameculos escarbadora en vidas ajenas de Fudge. Te clavaría, y a mi contigo, a la pared si pudiera.

-Entendido. ¿Y ahora que?

-Negocios como siempre, Anderson, negocios como siempre. - guiñó Lord Charles.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter sonrió perversamente al leer la respuesta del Quisquilloso a su carta. Estaba bastante agradecido con ella, ya que le explicaba algunas cosas. Así que el Profeta tenía "patrocinadores". Hmmm. Se preguntaba quienes eran, ademas del ministerio. Sentándose a su escritorio, escribió dos cartas. La primera era para los goblins. A Harry le habría gustado ir en persona, pero no estaba seguro de conseguirlo, al estar aun encerrado en casa de sus familiares. Se negaba a llamar a ese lugar su "hogar", sin importar lo que dijera el director iluso.

Sonrió al releer la carta a los goblins. Dejándola de lado, miró el rincón donde estaban una percha y una jaula vacías Su sonrisa dejó paso a la furia. Dumbledore no tenía ningún derecho de quitarle a Hedwig. ¡Ninguno en absoluto! Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que aun no había recibido ninguna carta de sus amigos. Habría pensado que almenos Hermione encontraría otros métodos para contactar con el. Al fin y al cabo, habían intercambiado direcciones y números de teléfono.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió otro trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Xeno Lovegood estaba disfrutando de su segunda taza de té mientras leía las respuestas de los lectores a la carta del Sr Twist. Muchas eran buenas, algunas sonaban enfadadas, y mas de unas pocas eran howlers. De todas formas, los howler no estaban permitidos en la casa Lovegood, ya que molestaban a Luna. Estas eran redireccionadas a un tobogán que llevaba a una cámara subterránea, donde podían explotar y que nadie nunca las escuchara.

Algunos, reflexionó, tomaban lo que se decía en el Profeta con algo de sentido común, pero la mayoría reverenciaba lo escrito como la voz literal de un profeta. _"Mas tontos ellos"_ pensó.

Había hasta recibido la visita de un lacayo del ministerio que respondía al nombre de Percy Weasley. Xeno sacudió la cabeza. ¡El chico estaba claramente infestado de nargles si pensaba que el ministerio podía decidir que es lo que se publicaba en el Quisquilloso! Solo había dos accionistas mayoritarios, el y uno otro, y ninguno de los dos estaban inclinados a vender sus acciones.

-El tiempo del té se acabó. Vuelta al trabajo.- Xeno se levantó con un suspiro.

OoOoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore se enorgullecía de ser un mago de gran sabiduría e integridad. Quería que Harry tuviera tiempo de recuperarse de la horrenda experiencia de ver a Tom volver la primavera pasada, y por ello había arropado de forma segura al chico en casa con sus familiares. Que pena que no era seguro que tuviera correspondencia de sus pequeños amigos, ya que le habría traído mucha ayuda al chico. Bueno, era por el Bien Mayor, al fin y al cabo.

Empezó a tomar un trago de té mientras cogía el Quisquilloso, su periódico favorito. Hojeando la carta al editor rápidamente, el anciano mago escupió su té. En nombre de Merlín, ¿que?

Leyó y releyó la carta y la respuesta de Xeno. Era un hecho que el hombre no se comprometía a nada en sus comentarios sobre el Profeta, pero hasta él podía leer entre lineas y ver que Xeno Lovegood no tenía respeto alguno hacía el periodicucho controlado por el Ministerio.

Ese chaval, Twist, sonaba muy enfadado hacia el mundo, y hacia el Profeta en particular. ¿A que jugaba ese chico? ¿Retando al Profeta y al Ministerio a que le contestaran?

¿Podría ser que el chico tuviera razón en su manera de ver a Harry? Si bien no era muy especifico en sus detalles, de todas formas ¿conocía realmente a Harry? ¿Podría Harry haber escrito eso? no. el chico no tenía ninguna forma de mandar nada al Profeta. Hedwig estaba siendo cuidada por Hagrid. ¿Quien podría ser ese Oliver Twist? ¿Porque ese nombre le resultaba familiar?

OoOoOoOoOo

En una oscura habitación con únicamente un hombre con cara de rata, un hombre parecido a una serpiente se estaba recuperando de su renacimiento.

El hombre con cara de rata cogió el Profeta y empezó a leerlo en voz alta. Ninguno de los dos magos leyó la sección personal del Profeta. Así que la nota personal dirigida a "Sr Oliver Twist" pasó sin leer. Como ninguno de los dos leía el Quisquilloso, tampoco entenderían la nota, al no haber leído la carta original.

Por parte de los demás seguidores, ninguno sintió que fuese una buena idea informarle a su maestro al considerarla demasiado peligrosa como para llamarle la atención sobre ella.

OoOoOoOoOo

El director de Gringotts, Ragnok, cogió la carta dirigida al Departamento de Cuentas Familiares, y la ojeó rápidamente

_"A quien le corresponda,_

_Yo, Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, desearía saber quien es el administrador de mi cuenta. También desearía una copia de todos mis extractos bancarios, desde el momento en el que mis padres fueron asesinados hasta ahora. Se que aun soy menor de edad, pero como tendré los diecisiete en un par de años, me gustaría saber como encargarme personalmente de mis negocios._

_Segundo, quisiera saber mas sobre los patrocinadores que mandan en el Profeta Diario. Quiero saber quien es el dueño del Profeta. Que es lo que tienen escrito en sus estamentos, quien esta en su junta directiva y su ultimo reporte fiscal._

_Tercero, necesitaría una buena recomendación de un abogado. Siento que mis derechos en el mundo mágico están siendo denegados._

_Por ultimo, mi correo esta siendo retenido en contra de mi voluntad por parte de mi director, Albus Dumbledore. Por ello, he alquilado una caja postal mantenida por mi elfo domestico. Espero que todos mis negocios y contactos con su estimado establecimiento será mantenido en la mas estricta confidencialidad. Por ello, toda correspondencia dirigida a mi será mandada a mi caja postal y no mandada por lechuza. La caja postal esta a nombre de "Oliver Twist"._

_Que su oro siempre fluya y que juntos ganemos muchos beneficios._

_Harry J. Potter."_

Pellizcándose la nariz y cerrando sus ojos, el viejo goblin empezó a maldecir en goblinoide. Lord Potter debería haber estado recibiendo extractos bancarios desde que tenía once años. Si no los recibió, ¿donde fueron? Esto pedía a gritos una investigación. ¡Rodarán cabezas si encontraría el mas mínimo fraude!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro sobre la Etiqueta y costumbres mágicos que Dobby le había conseguido. Algo que Dumbledore debería haberle dado años antes. Bufó. Si claro, el viejo metomentodo. ¿Hacer cualquier cosa para facilitarle la vida a Harry?

Que va.

Fue solo por casualidad que Harry se enteró de que el viejo pajillero senil había cancelado las lecciones obligatorias para todo nacido de muggles de Costumbres Mágicas cuando Harry entraba a primer año. La profesora McGonagall les enseñó a sus leones nacidos de muggles a hurtadillas sin que el lo supiera. Harry se había enterado solo porque oyó a Dean y a Seamus hablar sobre ellos en las duchas. Ellos no sabían que Harry estaba en un caseta cercana.

Eso hizo que se preguntara a que juego estaba jugando el viejo de Dumbledore. ¿Porque sintió el director necesario mantenerlo en la ignorancia sobre el mundo en el que había nacido? Fue bueno el hecho de que Harry estuviera decidido a esconder su inteligencia o realmente estaría fastidiado.

Dobby apareció con un paquete de correo.

-Amo Harry, señor. Su pedido de libros ya llegó. Lo recogí para usted. También, los goblins mandaron una carta importante y formularios para rellenar.

-Gracias Dobby. - dijo, cogiendo el correo. Abriendo la carta de Gringotts, se fijó en primer lugar en el sobre. "¿Que coj..." Pensó.

_"Al heredero de las Antiguas y Nobles casas de Potter y Gryffindor; Harry James Potter-Gryffindor_

_Saludos de parte de Ragnok, director de Gringotts_

_Lord Potter, admitiré que su carta llegó como una sorpresa desagradable. Le hemos estado enviando extractos bancarios desde que tenía once años. También le hemos estado enviando solicitudes para una reunión donde hablar sobre su futuro desde hace algún tiempo. Nunca ha llegado a nuestra atención que no los estaba recibiendo. Asumimos que su guardián, Albus Dumbledore, le estaba pasando la información y que usted le estaba permitiendo encargarse de sus negocios._

_Según su carta, hemos decidido que ese no era el caso. Pendientes de investigación, todas sus cuentan han sido congeladas. Todas las llaves han sido retiradas. Si necesita fondos, tendrá que venir a Gringotts para una reunión ya que el anterior asesor de las cuentas de su familia ha encontrado una muerte temprana. Asumiré dicho rol yo mismo a la espera de un acuerdo mutuo._

_Según lo que concierne al Profeta, desde ayer por la tarde, usted es el mayor accionista con el sesenta y ocho por ciento de sus acciones. El Ministerio de Magia tiene sobre veinte acciones y el resto son propiedad del mismo Profeta. Su junta directiva ha sido nombrada por el ministerio tras la primera caída del Lord Oscuro Voldemort. Actualmente, el ministerio controla el Profeta a través de intimidación política_

_Lord Charles Witherspoon el cuarto, es el actual Editor Jefe. Fue contratado por su abuelo, Lord Harold Potter, lord Witherspoon es un buen hombre, pero desde la muerte de su abuelo, sus manos han sido atadas por el ministerio._

_Por ultimo, su familia ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo los servicios de Lord Peter Flinchly-Addams como abogado en los tribunales superiores. Le hemos notificado su petición y le estará contactando en breves. Parece ser que el director Albus Dumbledore había informado al venerable abogado que sus servicios no eran necesario ya que el, como (supreme mugwup), estaría velando por sus negocios. Lord Flinchly-Addams esta muy ansioso de hablar con usted._

_Nosotros, en Gringotts, estamos muy apenados por la muerte de sus padres, Lord Potter. Ellos eran estimados y valorados aquí, al igual que considerados guerreros honorables._

_Sobra decir que nosotros le creímos cuando dijo que el Lord Oscuro había vuelto. Haremos todo lo que hay en nuestras manos para ayudarlo en sus batallas._

_Necesitamos hablar pronto._

_Que su oro siempre fluya y que juntos tengamos mchos beneficios_

_Ragnok_

_Director de Gringotts_

_Asesor de las cuentas Potter"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 2. Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews. La historia esta casi acabada en formato de guion. Habran unos 30+ capitulos en total. Esta es nuestra contribcion a NaNoWr. No tengo mis notas a mano para deciros cuantas palabras acaba teniendo Poison Pen ya que tambien hicimos un par de capitulos de un crossover de Narnia, un capitulo de Lo que se dijo se dijo, y un oneshot de MASH.

El recuento final estuvo por las 50.000 palabras contandolo todo. Estuve bastante contenta. Frau estuvo mala pero ya esta bien. Gracias por vuestra preocupacion. Intentaremos sacar un capitulo de Poison Pen y seguir trabajando en acabar de los demas.

Hasta la proxima vez. GF y Frau

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si, he tardado, lo se, no tengo perdon. Solo puedo decir esto: Odio diciembre, odio los examenes de enero y odio no tener mas de 6h de sueño por dia. T_T

Gracias por vuestros reviews.

Prometo tener ya el 3, solo me falta corregirlo. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ver capítulo 1. Los reviews, las hogueras no.

Nota autor: En los libros, Harry fue llevado primero a Grimmauld Place, luego a la Madriguera. Al escribir esto, lo hicimos al revés, encajaba mejor. GF y Frau.

Capitulo 3: La verdad pasa a un segundo plano.

Arthur Weasley, cabeza del clan Weasley, salió de la sala de juicios con un muy pálido Harry Potter. Había sido una hora y media horrorosa para ambos. Por suerte para Harry, el Wizengamot había encontrado al chico inocente de usar magia siendo menor de edad para alejar a dos dementores que le perseguían a el y a su primo muggle. Había estado cerca.

Albus Dumbledore salvó el día al juicio y luego partió deprisa, dejando a Arthur a cargo de un joven mago traumatizado. El alto pelirrojo estaba perplejo con la actitud desdeñosa del viejo mago hacia el inquietissimo chico.

¿Porque se fue Albus con tanta prisa? ¿Y porque no miró al chico, saludarlo, o confortarlo? Estaba seguro de que Albus tenía sus razones, pero el no haberlas explicado, dejaron al joven Harry sintiéndose abandonado e ignorado.

-Esperad!¿Señor Potter?¿Un momento de su tiempo? - un imponente mago anciano se encaminó hacia ellos sujetando un bastón en el aire para llamar su atención. El hombre estaba bien vestido y llevaba un maletín en su mano izquierda.

-Lo sentimos, no autógrafos. - empezó a decir Arthur, apresurando a Harry hacia la salida.

-Esperaría que no, - dijo el viejo mago, sacando una tarjeta. - Soy Lord Peter Flinchly-Addams. Trabajador para la familia Potter por muchos años.

Harry cogió la tarjeta y la miró por encima

-¿Porque se esta dirigiendo a mi justo ahora? - preguntó, confuso.

-Mis disculpas, Lord Potter. Me fue imposible estar en su juicio. Se ve que alguien en el Ministerio me mandó una hora y un lugar incorrectos. - el distinguido mago se quejó con desdén. - Por lo cual desearía ofrecerle mis mas sinceras disculpas, señor Potter. Puedo asegurarle que nadie en mi oficina sería capaz de tal censurable torpeza.

Arthur miró a Harry, quien estaba jugando con la tarjeta entre los dedos. Ambos pensaban que haber tenido un abogado antes habría ayudado muchísimo en la defensa de Harry.

Acercándose, el mago de cabellera plateada puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

-¿Podría tener un momento del tiempo del Sr. Potter, en privado?

-¡Espere un momento! - Arthur balbuceó, reconociendo al mago como uno de los mejores abogados del mundo mágico. No era alguien a quien debía ofender, pero el tenía sus ordenes dadas por Albus. - He de llevar a Harry de vuelta a la Madriguera. Molly y los demás nos están esperando.

-Esto solo tomará un momento, señor, - aseguró el abogado, mirando de reojo al adolescente.

-No veo que daño haría esto, ¿no cree, señor Weasley? - preguntó Harry antes de girarse al caballero en cuestión.- ¿No es un Mortífago, verdad?

Lord Peter sonrió, levantó su bastón e invoco un juramento:

-Yo, Lord Peter Flinchly-Addams, juro por mi magia que no soy ni seré nunca un seguidor del Lord Oscuro Voldemort. Si, yo también puedo decir su nombre. Soy quien digo ser, un abogado en los tribunales superiores y un trabajador exclusivo para la familia Potter. Que así sea.

-Que así sea. - repitió Harry y sonrió mientras la magia vibró a su alrededor sellando el juramento. Girándose hacia el señor Weasley, rogó. - Quisiera saber que es lo que quiere decirme.

Arthur suspiró, pero asintió.

-Vale, pero tengo que quedarme contigo. Albus y Molly me cortarían la cabeza si algo te pasara.

-Si me permite, interrumpió Lord Peter Flinchly-Addams, El director Dumbledore me ha negado una reunión con el señor Potter desde que sus padres fueron asesinados. - les apremió entrar en una sala de conferencias vacía que había cerca. - Lo que es mas, me ha negado repetidamente todas mis solicitudes para reunirme con el desde que volvió al mundo mágico a la edad de once años. Puedo asegurarles a los dos que lo que tengo que decir es muy importante.

Un aturdido Arthur les siguió en silencio mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de el.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry estaba encantado. Por fin alguien estaría de su lado. La corta reunión fue bien. Podía decir que el señor Weasley estaba sobrecogido por todo ello. Daba gracias a que Lord Peter fue capaz de conseguir una promesa de mago por parte del señor Weasley. Lord Peter insistió en la promesa para proteger los derechos de privacidad de su cliente.

Harry y lord Peter no pudieron entrar en muchos detalles sobre los negocios familiares con el señor Weasley allí presente, pero era un buen comienzo. Lord Peter estaba asombrado por el hecho de que Harry había sido mantenido en la oscuridad sobre sis derechos estatus en el mundo mágico.

Mas tarde esa noche en la Madriguera, mientras Ron dormía, Harry fue capaz de mandar una nota rápida a Lord Peter comentándole como contactarlo sin la necesidad de una lechuza. No necesitaba que nadie les interceptara su correspondencia. Ya había bastante con que no pudo decirle al abogado todo lo que quería con el señor Weasley escuchando.

Le dio instrucciones a Dobby para que, ahora que estaba de nuevo en el mundo mágico, todas las cartas dirigidas a Oliver Twist fueran metidas en un nuevo sobre y redirigidas a Harry Potter antes de ser enviadas. No podía ser que Harry Potter recibiera correo destinado a Oliver Twist. Dobby también recibió instrucciones de que la firma mágica de Harry no pudiera ser rastreada en ninguna carta saliente por precaución.

Preparar una fecha con los goblins sería mas difícil. Estaba seguro de que no le dejarían ir al Callejón Diagon solo. ¿Quizás si le pedía al señor Weasley que le acompañara? No, la señora Weasley y Dumbledore no lo permitirían. ¿Quizás si preguntaba a los goblins por una solución?

OoOoOoOoOo

Ragnok golpeó suavemente la carta que acababa de recibir del señor Potter. La reunión entre el y Lord Flinchly-Addams fue bien, pero fue supervisada por una tercera parte. El señor Potter expresaba su arrepentimiento por haber faltado a la reunión con los goblins ya que alguien del ministerio había mandado a dos dementores fugados tras el y su primo muggle. Ahora el señor Potter estaría vigilado constantemente y no tenía ninguna forma de liberarse de sus vigilantes.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en el rostro del anciano goblin. Había una forma de arreglar eso. Rápidamente, escribió sus ordenes y una carta al mas valioso cliente de Gringotts. Con eso hecho, se volvió a sentar y esperó.

OoOoOoOoOo

Esa tarde, Dobby dejó caer una poción somnífera en la cena de Ron que los goblins le habían mandado. Una vez Ron estuvo durmiendo profundamente y la casa silenciosa por la noche, Harry cogió el translador y susurró: "Provecho". Desde la tercera prueba, Harry había estado un poco aprensivo con lo de usar un translador, pero le habían asegurado que este lo llevaría a Gringotts y a ningún otro lugar. Harry confiaba en los goblins mas de lo que confiaba en casi cualquier otro.

Aterizando de una forma muy poco elegante a los pies de dos guardias goblins, Harry maldeció por lo bajo. Los guardias sonrieron jocosamente hacia el joven mago antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Señor Potter? - Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Ese soy yo. - dijo Harry, quitándose el polvo – Tengo una reunión con el director Ragnok.

La reunión duro una hora y media. Harry y los goblins estuvieron de acuerdo con que no podían permitirse que estuviera faltando mas que eso. Junto a Ragnok creó una lista de ítems que tenían que ser trabajados. Estuvieron bastante complacidos con el resultado. Nada estaba resuelto completamente, ya que llevaría mas de una sola hora trabajarlo todo, pero almenos tenían un buen comienzo.

Harry estuvo complacido de comprobar que Dumbledore mantuvo sus largos dedos fuera de las cuentas Potter, a pesar de estar recibiendo los extractos bancarios de Harry. Gringotts le había mandado una carta al viejo mago de que todas las llaves y extractos bancarios estaban retenidos debido a unas irregularidades. El anciano mago mando una respuesta asegurando que estaba de acuerdo con ese arreglo y que lo dejaran saber cuando iba a estar resuelto el problema.

Harry sonrió perversamente mientras se colocaba el anillo de heredero de los Potter en su mano izquierda.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo podréis encontrarme evasivas? - preguntó mirando como el anillo se volvía invisible.

-Durante el tiempo que necesite, Lord Potter, - Ragnok contestó con una sonrisa igual de perversa. - Por cierto, Lord Potter, su anillo se quedará invisible almenos que desee lo contrario.

Harry volvió a la Madriguera sin que nadie lo supiera. Sin tener sueño aun, se sentó en el escritorio de Ron y comenzó a escribir una nueva carta.

OoOoOoOoOo

Xeno Lovegood estaba ojeando la versión del Profeta sobre la farsa conocida como "Juicio de Harry Potter" cuando una lechuza le entregó una carta.

_"Estimado Señor Lovegood,_

_Gracias por contestar a mis preguntas cuando parecía que el Profeta se negaba a ello. Realmente aprecio las respuestas que me dio en relación a la verdad en los articulo. Nunca lo había mirado desde esa luz antes._

_Tenía razón sobre la verdad y las mentiras. Tomemos lo que le ha pasado recientemente a Harry Potter. Leí el articulo en el Profeta sobre el juicio y me pregunté varias cosas. Así que fui a preguntarle al abogado de mi padre. Me dijo que si de verdad quería saber mas sobre ellos, intentaría conseguirme una copia de la transcripción del juicio. Así que le dije que si, que estaba interesado, y el lo hizo. ¿Sabe que una vez que el juicio se ha acabado, se convierte en dominio publico? A menos que el Ministerio lo selle, cualquiera puede recibir una copia._

_Lo que me había preguntado es ¿porque no usaron Veritaserum para llegar a la verdad? ¿O un pensadero? Quiero decir, estaban juzgando a Potter como un adulto, según el Profeta, ¡a pesar de que aun tiene solo 15 años! La ultima vez que pregunté, 15 años aun se consideraban minoría de edad._

_Luego también esta el hecho de que el Ministerio cambió el sitio y la hora del juicio de Potter en el ultimo minuto. ¡Luego de lo cual se les olvidó notificarle los cambios al defensor!¿Intentaba el Ministerio condenar a Potter sin que siquiera estuviera allí para defenderse? ¿Qué paso con la debida notificación? ¿Porque Potter no recibió consejos legales? ¿Han juzgado a alguien mas alguna vez, ademas de Potter, como un adulto por magia en menores de edad sin el beneficio de un consejero?_

_Como puede ver, tengo serias dudas sobre nuestro sistema legal en el mundo mágico. ¿Es el Ministerio tan dictatorial cuando estamos hablando de los derechos de un mago menor de edad?_

_Y, por último, ¿donde estaban los guardianes de Potter en todo esto, porque no estuvieron en el juicio? Según la transcripción, nadie habló a favor de Potter hasta que el Director llegó con una testigo squib._

_¿Es esta falta de preocupación por los derechos el bienestar de un niño mágico típico del mundo mágico británico?_

_¿Puede ayudarme a dilucidar esto? Adjunto una copia de la transcripción del juicio que el ministerio me ha mandado, quizás usted puede mostrarme la sabiduría de nuestro sistema judicial que me estoy perdiendo._

_Sinceramente,_

_Oliver Twist"_

Xeno leyó la carta y luego cogió el pergamino enrollado que llevaba el sello oficial del Ministerio. La siguiente hora estuvo leyendo la transcripción y tembló. ¡Siempre supo que Fudge era un tonto redomado, pero esto era completamente insuperable! El hombre tenía un deseo de hundimiento político, y Oliver Twist, ademas de hacer unas cuantas preguntas muy interesantes, había clavado el primer clavo en el ataúd de Fudge.

OoOoOoOoOo

Dobby apareció justo cuando Harry estaba acabando su ducha. Una semana en la Madriguera había conseguido que Harry deseara la quietud de la casa de los Dursley. Bueno, casi deseando. Harry no había tenido demasiada privacidad, y era difícil intentar mantener en secreto a Dobby junto a sus muchos proyectos. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, había deseado un desafío.

Dobby le entregó su copia del Quisquilloso. Harry pasó las hojas rápidamente, echándole una ojeada. Deseó que su carta estuviera allí, y lo estaba. Su mandíbula se desencajó al leer la respuesta. Aun así, estaba mas sorprendido por el hecho de que la transcripción del juicio estuviera impresa enteramente. Algo a lo que el Profeta no se había atrevido.

_"Querido Sr. Twist,_

_Estoy agradecido de ver a alguien de su ¿joven? edad tomando interés en la política. Tenías razón al decir que las transcripciones de los juicios son de dominio publico, a menos que sean selladas por el Ministerio, y solo lo pueden hacer si ce trata de problemas de seguridad publica. Debo decir que leer la transcripción del juicio del joven Sr Potter fue una lección sobre que es lo que esta mal en nuestro sistema legal._

_Tiene razón en que el veritaserum y/o un pensadero habría ahorrado tiempo y energías._

_También estoy sorprendido de que un juicio nulo no fue declarado, como bien notaste, ya que el Sr Potter no estaba representado por un consejero legal. Tener a Albus Dumbledore hablando a su favor no fue un sustituto adecuado para un consejero legal. Me hace alegrarme de haber entrado en el periodismo._

_Por los dementores, yo también quisiera saber como es que dos de ellos aparecieron cerca de la casa muggle del Sr Potter sin que el Ministerio supiera de sus movimientos. Al fin y al cabo, están restringidos a Azkaban y bajo el control del Ministerio. Hasta donde yo se, no tienen permitido abandonar la isla sin la aprobación del Ministerio._

_Es obvio, de lo que he leído, que fue un claro caso de defensa personal por parte del Sr Potter. He mirado en las leyes que mandan sobre el uso de magia en menores de edad y hay una clausula que dice que un mago o bruja menor de edad puede usar la magia en propia defensa cuando su vida esta en peligro, el cual era obviamente el caso aquí. El aspecto poco afortunado de que el Sr Potter lo hizo delante de su primo muggle, estaba claramente en contra de la ley. Sin embargo, un buen abogado habría sacado a colación que el primo muggle del Sr Potter ya conocía la magia, y que por lo tanto el Sr Potter estaba exento de dicha ley._

_Si el Sr Potter decide tomar cartas en el asunto, un buen abogado tiene un caso solido en contra de la falta de control que el Ministerio tiene sobre sus dementores y por juzgarlo a el como un adulto._

_En cuanto a los guardianes, me temo que los archivos sobre el Sr Potter han sido sellados desde el día que sus padres fueron asesinados. Nadie sabe quien es su guardián mágico, y casi podría apostar que el Sr Potter tampoco lo sabe, de lo que he podido averiguar. Ya que ellos habrían protestado por su tratamiento el año pasado en Hogwarts, cuando el, como menor, fue obligado a tomar parte en un contrato mágico en contra de su voluntad._

_Por ultimo, debo advertirte, mi joven lector. El ministerio es muy rápido en perseguir a aquellos que sienten que tienen intenciones difamatorias en su contra. Sin embargo, no seria inteligente por su parte crear tal precedente._

_Aunque yo haya disfrutado de las preguntas que has hecho, estoy seguro de que el Ministerio no._

_Así que, ten cuidado, joven amigo mio._

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Editor Jefe."_

OoOoOoOoOo

Como alguien mencionó, ese capitulo uno fue montado demasiado deprisa, Frau y yo quisimos terminar ese capitulo y este con una columna de Oliver.

Queremos agradecer a todo el mundo que nos haya mandado reviews. Intentaremos contestarles mas tarde de forma privada. Si deseáis empezar un dialogo sobre algo que escribamos, sentiros libres de comentar en el grupo yahoo de genkai. El URL esta en su perfil.

Hasta la proxima vez – GF

OoOoOoOoOo

Como veis, no me he muerto. :P

Repaso rapido a los reviews:

Verodelprado, jjaackkyy,PatsyBlack, PrincesaVampirica, les pasaré vuestros reviews a las autoras ^^


End file.
